


the lifeboat

by WendigoBaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hunter's Moon shenanigans, M/M, Magnus dances, Maia & Magnus friendship, Meet-Cute, Other, POV Magnus Bane, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Simon gives a concert in which Alec makes an appearance, the beginning of the greatest love story of all times, this is a canon-world au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoBaby/pseuds/WendigoBaby
Summary: Magnus turns in his seat, expecting to see Simon on his own, but there’s another figure next to him. A shadowhunter with the deflect rune curling up the side of his neck, mussed-up brown hair, and a bomber jacket over broad shoulders. He and Simon seem to be friends, judging by the easy way the newcomer tilts his head down to listen to the vampire’s quick words as he carries a keyboard case.“Who is that?” Magnus asks, prompting Maia to look up again, a knowing smile curling up her plum-colored lips."That is Alec. The Lightwood family’s oldest son, a soon-to-be Head of the NY Institute, or so I’ve heard,”





	the lifeboat

**Author's Note:**

> in this au magnus and alec don't meet the way they do in the show, mostly the world doesn't end (Valentine doesn't return (yet?) and Jonathan is still getting crispy in the down under), they live their lives somewhat peacefully; simon and clary are a part of the shadow world from the beginning.

Hunter’s Moon seems to be particularly crowded on this evening - most of the tables further in are taken, werewolves, seelies, vampires and warlocks coexisting peacefully in a half-drunken atmosphere filled with the clinking of glass and toned down chatter. Groups of colorful folk mingle by the door and by the bar as well, Magnus has to subtly shoulder his way through, the gold detailing on his jacket catching the dimmed light as he moves.

 

It’s his first free evening off in a bit and he wants to celebrate, have a strong drink to the sound of good music, maybe meet someone along the way. As he passes through the throng of bodies, people greet him with polite nods, some faces more recognizable than others; he also catches shreds of conversations, background white noise, equally easy to tune out and listen into.

 

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite customer,” Maia chimes as Magnus sits down on one of the stools by the bar. She looks as radiant as always, her smile wide as she swings a cloth onto her shoulder, then leans on the counter in front of him.

 

“If it isn’t my favorite bartender,” Magnus quips back and Maia winks with a chuckle before moving to pour a beer for a burly warlock to the left. There are years of experience in her movements, sure efficiency in the way she slides the pint across the top without spilling a drop; although this is nothing compared to the tricks Magnus has seen her do with a shot glass.

 

“What can I get for you, mister?”

 

Magnus leans his elbows on the bar, ringed fingers threaded together underneath his chin.

 

“I had to deal with a summoning gone buck wild, take from that what you will.” He sighs, scratching along the side of his goatee. It’s been a stubborn demon and while Magnus has mostly recovered from the extensive magic usage earlier, he’s in no mind to be doing anything productive, hence the visit.

 

“Sheesh,” Maia grimaces with sympathy, eyebrows knitting together. “Double martini coming right up.”

 

“You’re a lifesaver.”

 

Maia turns around, busying herself with the drink; she’s got a light brown leather jacket on, the back embroidered with the words “WOLF GIRL” on top of a canine mouth full of jagged teeth. Magnus’ eyes wander further - over the collection of bottles neatly set on shelves lined with fairy lights that crawl onto the walls, over his own fingernails covered in burgundy polish, one of them chipped at the top. A glass crashes somewhere and raucous laughter erupts like a choir - Magnus has missed this place, where all cultures mix and everyone’s a pal if only until the bottom of the glass.

 

“It’s looking busy today,” He observes, absentmindedly scanning for familiar faces - there are some wolves from Luke’s pack playing cards, two young warlocks from Manchester, Raphael’s kids throwing back wine-red shots.

 

Maia hums in agreement and sets Magnus’ drink in front of him, then pulls two beer bottles from under the bar to hand them off to two seelie girls. “Simon’s bringing in quite the crowd after his last concert.”

 

“Is he playing tonight?” Magnus takes a sip, enjoying the slight burning sensation as the alcohol slides down his throat. He knows Simon, mostly through shared connections - he’s practically the son Luke never got to have and Raph’s protégé. He seems like a fun kid, the living embodiment of ‘winging it’ and quite the musician. Magnus heard him play a handful of songs before, so he’s looking forward to another concert.

 

“Yep, should be coming in soon," She confirms, toying with an empty beer pint.

 

The stage is sitting snug in the corner of the space, just beside the giant jukebox and pool tables. What’s surprising is that there’s two high wooden stools and microphone stands instead of one, but before Magnus can ask about them, Maia juts her chin towards the entrance. “Speak of the devil.”

 

Magnus turns in his seat, expecting to see Simon on his own, but there’s another figure next to him. A shadowhunter with the deflect rune curling up the side of his neck, mussed-up brown hair, and a bomber jacket over broad shoulders. He and Simon seem to be friends, judging by the easy way the newcomer tilts his head down to listen to the vampire’s quick words as he carries a keyboard case.

 

“Who is that?” Magnus asks, prompting Maia to look up again, a knowing smile curling up her plum-colored lips.

 

“That is Alec. The Lightwood family’s oldest son, a soon-to-be Head of the NY Institute, or so I’ve heard,” She answers nonchalantly, putting down another polished glass with a clink. “He’s pretty cute, but no match for his gorgeous sister.”

 

Magnus’ eyes follow the duo all the way to the stage, people parting to let them through. Alec Lightwood, where has Magnus heard that before? He’s not exactly fond of Shadowhunters, but he does work with them sometimes, they might have saved the world together once or twice before. Then, it clicks - it’s the same guy that bravely came out a while back, currently the only proudly gay Nephilim, a vocal adversary against Clave’s treatment of Downworlders and general work ethic.

 

It’s actually strange that they haven’t met in person since Luke has mentioned working with him and Simon has talked about an ‘Alec’ in passing. What Magnus didn’t know is that the stoic and grumpy archer is the same person as this handsome fellow currently helping Lewis set up all of the equipment, eyes rolling at Simon’s nervous talking.

 

Magnus turns back, swivels his drink before taking another big sip. “Should I remind you that Simon is your boyfriend?”

 

This time it’s Maia who rolls her eyes, her smile widening at the mention of the b-word, as she dips her head to hide it. “He is. Still, it doesn’t change the fact that Isabelle Lightwood is his friend and we hang out sometimes. I have eyes, Magnus, and she has a lot to look at.”

 

Magnus chuckles, about to answer, when a hand claps him on the shoulder and Luke slides into the seat next to him.

 

“Good to see you, Magnus,” Luke greets, face split into a grin, smelling like New York after dawn and teriyaki chicken from the Jade Wolf.

 

They shake hands and Magnus watches Luke order a beer, then lift the bottle to his mouth and down a couple of gulps with a relieved sigh. “God, there’s no parking anywhere close. You’d think being in the police force would get you some perks.”

 

Magnus hums with understanding, lifting his drink in a subtle toast to Luke’s words. “This is why I don’t own a car. Anyway, I thought you’d be at the precinct tonight?”

 

Luke shrugs off his jacket and folds it in his lap, his police badge twinkling at his belt. “I was supposed to, but Simon’s van broke down and I offered to give him and his equipment a lift.”

 

An unpleasant noise cuts through the bar’s bustle, a mix between a chair screeching against floorboards and microphone feedback. Everyone quiets down and turns to look at Simon smiling sheepishly from behind a mic.

 

The shadowhunter - Alec - elbows Simon somewhat gently, spurring him into action.

 

“Hi, hello everyone. I’m Simon Lewis and I’ll be providing you some quality entertainment for the next couple of hours. No comedy though, my jokes are pretty sucky.” Simon snaps his fingers, fangs visible as he smiles at the snickering crowd.

 

Alec groans from behind him, theatrically covering his face with large palms, one of them holding onto a mic too. He seems kind of uncomfortable being in the center of attention, his seat pushed back behind Simon’s, eyes roving over the crowd with concealed anxiety. He’s making the best of it, though, happy to support his friend. “I’m telling you, his humor is a giant pain in the neck.”

 

Laughter washes over the public again and Magnus can’t help but smile as well at the corny vampire puns. He wants to get to know Alec better, there’s something about him that Magnus can’t place, an air of mystery, a subtle pulling tide of curiosity.

 

“Anyway, my good buddy Alec here lost a bet, so now he will sing for you,” Simon says with a smug grin, clapping the shadowhunter on the shoulder and earning himself a grave stare.

 

“I am not your buddy, I just tolerate your antics,” Alec bites back in a flat tone, mic pressed near his mouth, one corner of his mouth turned up despite the knitted brows.

 

“Aw, love you too, best friend,” Simon coos, clearly enjoying himself, while Alec slowly runs out of sanity and/or patience.

 

Magnus sips his martini, making a mental note to get this shadowhunter’s number after this, maybe ask him out for drinks and see if they click when he feels a pair of eyes on him. He looks up and it’s nobody other than Alec.

 

As cliché as it sounds, time seems to pause for a moment. They hold each other’s gaze, Magnus’ heart trips over its own feet, a stutter step caused by the awfully charming lopsided smile blooming on Alec’s face. He looks intrigued, stunned into stillness before he blinks rapidly, lets his eyes appreciatively slide up and down Magnus’ body.

 

“Um, this is ‘The lifeboat’.”

 

People clap and cheer, Simon starts to strum the guitar settled in his lap. He shoots Alec an encouraging smile, who shifts on his feet, fingers gripping the mic tightly.

 

“Well, hello, what's your name? What's your sign? Mine's the same, I do feel you could use a change... “ Alec’s voice is pleasantly low, certain words losing form beneath his New York accent, some raspy in a way that sends a subtle shiver down Magnus’ spine.

 

With the first line, he steps off the stage, the thumb of his free hand hooked in a belt loop, then continues wandering around the crowd. Even despite small detours, his eyes keep drifting back to Magnus, who finds himself sitting up straighter, unconsciously gripping the stem of the martini glass tighter between his fingertips.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Magnus can spot Maia leaning over to whisper into Luke’s ear, see him then turn to Magnus with an arched brow and laughter on his lips. Magnus is still focused on Alec though, on the way the fabric of his jeans clings to his thighs, on how he licks his lips with a smile, on the thin line of skin beneath the edge of his shirt. Magnus really wants to invite him out for drinks now.

 

“Oh, my love, I'm not the type, the one that floats your boat then leaves you capsized, capsized... “ Alec continues his song, voice louder on the chorus when he comes to stand in front of Magnus. He reaches out, palm up, the invitation clear.

 

His own quick heartbeat accompanying the song in Magnus’ ears, he downs the rest of his drink in one go, then takes Alec’s hand, lets himself get dragged off the stool and into the crowd.

 

Alec’s hand is warm, holding onto his not too tightly as he spins Magnus around. Letting the music guide him, Magnus starts to dance - it’s all languid, keeping the same flirty tone as he shifts, steps and turns. It feels as easy as breathing, he doesn’t even have to think about what comes next - the instrumental break ends, Alec’s voice picking up the words again, his tone joined by Simon’s next time the chorus rolls back around.

 

People are clapping, some falling into a simple rhythm along with Magnus; it feels euphoric to just let go, enjoy life if only for a bit before stepping back into the shoes of the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Yet, the song ends too quickly for Magnus’ taste and he stops with a flourish, eyes opening to the sight of Alec before him, the look on his face speaking of fascination and a curious kind of keenness.

 

Magnus runs a couple of fingers through the hair spiked tall on his head to fix the strands that moved astray, Alec’s gaze following the arch of his arm, hanging onto the sight of Magnus’ bicep moving against the velvet fabric. He grips the microphone tighter before snapping out of his daze, abruptly moving towards Simon, almost like he’s wanting to run away.

 

Alec all but throws the mic to him, then says maybe two sentences, barely giving Simon time to nod before he’s back, all giddy and smiling adorably, while Magnus is still trying to calm his own breathing.

 

“Hi, I’m Alec. I probably should’ve started with that instead of pulling you out of your seat,” He says in one breath, gesturing restlessly with his palms. “Also, you’re an amazing dancer.”

 

Magnus smiles, biting down on his lower lip to stop the grin from becoming too large; he doesn’t miss the way Alec’s eyes dip down to his mouth.

“It’s okay and thank you. I quite liked your little performance there as well.” At that Alec nods in silent thanks, looking up at Magnus from beneath a thick fringe of eyelashes; he almost stutters over his own name. “I’m Magnus Bane.”

 

It’s suave, it’s flirty, it’s definitely working. With a shimmy of his shoulders, this time it’s Magnus who extends his hand for a shake and when Alec grabs it, firmly and softly at the same time, it’s different from before. There’s no swelling music, no big movie moment where the narration kicks in, but it’s the _something more_ of this evening.

 

They don’t let go, two stars in a constellation, the rest of the universe moving around them; people shift around with Simon’s next song, the free space between tables turning into a dance floor, but neither Magnus or Alec are paying attention.

 

“Would you like to go out with me?” Alec says, gently squeezing Magnus’ hand.

 

Magnus hasn’t expected the shadowhunter to be so outright or so quick to do anything. He’s known them mostly as these reserved, sour-faced people moving through life with as little joy as they can manage; Alec, he’s different, Magnus knows, how doesn’t matter.

 

“I’d love that. When?” Magnus switches the hand he’s holding Alec’s with to reach up and touch at the vine earcuff he’s wearing.

 

Alec glances down at their joined hands, Magnus’ fingers wrapped around Alec’s, rings against bare skin, then looks back up, mouth hanging open as he decides on his words. “How about now?”

 

“Now?” Magnus repeats, then pauses, thinking of all the places he could take this man to. “There is this Chinese restaurant a block away.”

 

For a blink, Alec’s brow furrow down as if he can’t believe Magnus actually agreed, but then his face smooths out, that lopsided smile back on his lips; Magnus already loves it, how free it is, how it hides nothing.

 

“I’m down for Chinese.”

 

“Let’s go, then.” Magnus spurs them into action, pulls on their joined hands towards the bar; Alec follows suit without complaint, only the first step unsure.

 

It almost seems too good to actually be true, too easy; everyone around them is having fun, not paying attention to them and what could be the romance of a century. Magnus quickly pulls out a hundred dollar bill and slaps it on the bar counter. “Keep the change, Maia.”

 

They exchange a smile as she slips the money into her pocket. “I sure will. Go get ‘em, tiger.”

 

He can’t even roll his eyes before Luke gives him a pair of enthusiastic thumbs up. Magnus shoves at his shoulder and says goodbye, before dragging Alec out into the cool New York evening air.

 

And the rest? That’s history.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](https://maghnvsbane.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
